


Un Petit Infant du Dr Lecter

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Hannibal, Kid Will - Freeform, Mommy Bedelia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is the child of Hannibal and Bedelia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Petit Infant du Dr Lecter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm mostly just posting this as a sampler, I'll post more/develop the plot more, if there is is interest. It's unedited and kind of a mess.

The shy boy clung to his father’s hand, maintaining intense eye contact with the floor while trying not to trip over his new shiny shoes. A middle aged woman with stern eyes and a round midsection was quickly approaching,  
“Mr. Lecter, we spoke at the parent night last week, this must be your son William.”  
“It’s Dr. Lecter, yes, this is my son,” the man said, signalling to the young boy, “And my wife, Bedelia.”  
“Well, it’s so lovely to meet you Mrs. Lecter, and you too, William, I’m your teacher, Mrs. Applewhite.”  
“It’s Du Maurier, Dr. Du Maurier,” the elegant blonde woman standing to the left of Dr. Lecter said coldly. She gave the teacher a once over and then dismissed her, focusing her attention on the young boy, who seemed increasingly more interested in making himself shrink.  
“William, introduce yourself,” she prompted, and finally the boy looked up exposing his bright blue eyes.  
“Sorry, Mommy,” he mumbled under his breath, “I’m William Lecter, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Louder, sweetheart, so she can hear you.” Bedelia pressed. Will repeated his introduction louder, a flush staining his cheeks. Mrs. Applewhite smiled, a forced smile learned from years of schmoozing with the elite parents that seemed frequent the exclusive Baltimore private school.  
“It’s so nice to meet, I’m sure you going to have so much fun in Kindergarten. Now, I have to greet the other families, so you just find a spot to sit on the carpet after you finish your goodbyes.” she said walking off to greet the family with the next biggest watches and diamond earrings.  
At the prospect of his parents leaving, Will seem to wilt even more,  
“Do I really have to stay, if you take me home, I promise I’ll be good. I won’t make any noise, and I’d stay in my room, and you wouldn’t even notice I was there, I promise, really.”  
“William, we’ve had this talk before. You have to go to school, meet your peers, and learn to interact with them.” Dr. Lecter said kindly, reaching down to stroke his son’s face, “You only have to be here until 3:00, then Mommy and Daddy with come get you. You might even have fun here.”  
“Only until 3:00, you promise you be here exactly at three?”  
“When the big hand is on the three and the little hand is on the 12, I promise I will be here.” Dr. Lecter assured. He bended over and smoothed the little boy’s curls out of his eyes, “Now, how about a kiss and then you go sit on the carpet with some of the other children.” Will, immediately latched on to his father, hugging tightly and pressing a quick peck to his cheek.  
“Love you, Daddy.” he mumbled into his father’s neck.  
“And I love you, my sweet boy, see you at three.”  
Bedelia, having allowed her husband and son a moment soon stepped in.  
“Goodbye, Will, everything you need should be in your backpack, Daddy packed you lunch, have fun today, sweetheart, I love you.” She leaned in to kiss her son’s forehead, and patted his cheek.  
“Bye, Mommy. I love you, too.” Will said, beginning to shuffle towards the carpet in the front of averagely sized classroom. He glanced longingly at his parents, who looked at him encouragingly, before taking a seat on the carpet next to a brown haired boy. The boy’s hazel eyes eagerly stared at Will, before introducing himself,  
“I’m Matthew, I’m six years old, and you're my new best friend.” Will looked distressed at the other boy’s aggressive attempt at friendship, but this didn’t seem to phase Matthew in the least, “What’s your name!”  
“Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, thanks for reading, comment if you have any ideas of what I should do with this.


End file.
